Amy the demigod?
by viper marie Cahill
Summary: I haven't written in a long time so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang; it was the last day of school. People were stampeding down the hall and saying good-bye to some friends who are going to move or go on vacation for the whole summer.

My name is Amy Cahill, my brother and I traveled around the world in such of clues to a master strum. One that can make you the most powerful person in the world. Along the way were betrayed and almost killed by our own family. In the end we won. Four months later we had our first in counter with vespers who were after Gilldon's ring which I protect. We almost died twice, my brother was tempted by the stream he must never again feel that way. So we turn grace's mansion into a training center. Five months later and here I am.

"Amy, can I speak to you?" I jumped, but relaxed it was just our substitute, Ms. Dehas.

"Sure." I said and walked back in the school.

We went in to the gym it was disserted.

"So, why did you need me?" I turned around and she was on top of the bleachers."Wow. How did you do that?"

She spoke like there was ten of her. "Master, will be so pleased." And she turned in to … what is that? I didn't need to know. All I did was to run. Just then I guy in a wheelchair, a guy in churches, and a guy with a pen came in.

The guy in the wheelchair spoke, "Leave her alone and return to your master."

Ms. Dehas screeched then flew through the window.

"Ok, what was that?" I said with my voice barley stronger than a mouse's.

"Come with us." The man in a wheelchair said

I walked with them. They were talking to each other, but I wasn't listening. Questions were racing through my mind. What was that? Are there others? Why was it scared of a guy in a wheelchair? Who are these guys? Where did they come from? Why did they save me? WHAT'S GOING ON? Time to get some answers.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Percy." Said the guy who had the pen.

"I'm Grover." Said the guy in churches

"I'm Chiron." Said the guy in the wheelchair.

"Listen we need to get you to camp half-blood. Where is your house?" Percy asked

"30 minute drive." I said.

"Wow, why do go here?"

"Because it is the closest school and I thought I was supposed to ask the questions here."

"Fine, ask away."

"What is camp Half-blood?"

"I will tell you when we get there."

"Ok, how long am I going to be gone?"

"At the least… the whole summer."

We got in to an old pick-up truck. I was quiet the whole way there. We parked in the drive way.

"Wow, are you rich?" Grover asked me

"I, my brother, and gardenias each have two million dollars."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wait here." I said and I ran into the house.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" Nellie was cooking.

"Hey, is it okay if I stay at a friend's house for a week. Ok thanks bye." I ran to get my stuff before she could answer. I packed my favorite weapons and some clothes and ran back out to the truck.

"Drive," I noticed Chiron was gone, "were did Chiron go?"

"He'll be there." Percy said

"Ooooooooookkkkkkkkkkk."

It was a ten hour drive. When Grover told us we were almost there. I heard a hiss right behind the truck.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Percy asked.

"That hiss it almost sounded like a snake." The hiss got louder we all turned around and saw an Amphisbaena. It looked like it was charging us.

"Get out of the truck!" Grover yelled. Percy and I obeyed, I also grabbed my things.

The amphisbaena rammed the car in to a tree and it burst in to flames. The amphisbaena turn toured us.

"Run!"

_I can do that_ I thought. I followed them into the woods. So did the amphisbaena. We ran until two lights came into view. Not lights, torches and above it stood a sign that said Camp Half-Blood. I went under the sign and relisted I pasted Percy and Grover were behind me. I turned around and saw the amphisbaena wrapped around both of them. I went to my bag and got out my sword and bow and arrows. I started shooting and hit it seven times missing the other three. _Ugh, I am out of arrows._ I ran up to the two headed snake with my sword. Percy and Grover just stood there they looked like they were amazed. I swung my sword and then the snake bit my arm. I fell backwards and my sword sided away. The snake was right at my feet. I could have sworn I heard the snake say "Yessssssssssssssssssssssss." Right then there was a small beam of light that hit the snake and it came from my finger. The snake coward back. I ran to my sword and cut both heads off the snake it slumped.

I was panting when I heard Grover say, "That was a lightning bolt, a lightning blot came from her finger, Percy."

I was about to replay but everything went black.

**Sorry haven't written anything in a long time.**

**I don't own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan pov

One year later

I rolled around in my bed. _Ugh, I just can't get to sleep._ I though, _not since Amy._ It even hurt to think her name. Nellie said on the last Day of school she came in and asked if she could go to a friend's house. She seem in a hurry, Nellie said when some madrigals and the people who were in the gauntlet. It's been one year now she is a missing person. No one took it well; the Holts smashed a few chairs. Even the Cobras looked like they were going to cry. No one was the same we still aren't. The Vespers were most likely to take her and she had the ring. The rest of Cahills were told that and then they were on their feet. They probably heard of it for stories pasted down. The Cahills waited for a couple months for the Vespers to attack to come, but it never came. It left Amy's absence a mystery that no one could solve.

I turned over to look at the clock, _12:41 AM. _I got out of my bed and walked to my open window and watched the moon for a while then turned back to my bed. I was walking over when I felt a pinch in my neck and everything went black.

I woke up in a cell. I peered around and saw most of the Cahills if not all the Cahills.

"Up already." I swirled around and found everyone was in the gauntlet.

"How long have you been here?"

"Maybe a couple of hours." Hamilton replied. I nodded and looked out of the cell.

"How are we going to get out?"

"You can't," hissed a voice. "And won't unless the angel of hope and her friends come to save you. Don't worry that won't be for a couple of months.

_Who's that?_ I wondered. I tried to wiggle the bars, but they didn't budge. _I gusses I will just have to wait for this angel of hope to come._


	3. Chapter 3

Amy pov

If you ever asked me to use one word to describe my family it would be crazy, both of them. Just like this was a crazy year and how I have a crazy life. Turns out Dan isn't my full brother, but that doesn't mean I'll stop treating him like one. I am Zeus's daughter, and have many more cosines than I thought and a little less in half- siblings. In my first year I kill 64 monsters and fought 3 others, I found this necklace that has a… _special_ connection with the sea (and Poseidon let me keep it.), I went on at least 100 quest, I visited the underworld with Nico 2 times to see his dad, Hades (He is actually really nice to me.), and I visited Olympus 3 to return …_ Items_ to the gods.

All these things were amazing experiences, but I miss the Cahills. I grabbed my watch that hid Gideon's ring. don't get me wrong I love my life, but I wish it wasn't mixed up. Then again maybe it needs to be this way.

I guess a lot about me has changed since last year, including my name because in the mortal world I am a missing person. In the mortal world I go buy Autumn Bridget. My hair now goes down to my waist. My closet is populated by leather jackets (34 colors), camies, tube tops, dresses, short shorts, skinny jeans, net leggings, and accessories. To sum it up almost everything you will see people in a club wear(other than the Dresses), for curtain reasons (but not for attention). I drive a black motorcycle and a black with white racing strips Ferrari.

You may ask where I got all this money. From my sixteenth birthday and there still 18.4 billion more where that came from. Boy, I can't wait to see what I get for my seventeenth birthday.

In camp half blood I am still treated like a normal person. Thank gods because if I was treated like a princess all the time it's bound to go to my head. Then again princesses wouldn't have to go around slaying monsters.

"Hey, Amy." I looked up and saw Annabeth, my best friend.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much just the sky." I said that to her yesterday.

"Ha Ha. Now tell me."

"Truth is I don't know, but Chiron is looking for you, Percy, and Nico." _My Team_, I do have a million cosines, but they're the closest to me. We treat each other like brothers and sister. They always help me when I need it and I always help them when they need it.

"Okay, see you at the full moon jam." I said

"Kay, Bye."

I ran off to look for Chiron, I Remembered I freaked out on my first day here.

_I woke up at the camp infirmary with a wrapping around my arm where I got bitten. I sat up and saw a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She took notice that I was awake._

"_Hi, I'm Annabeth." she said._

"_H-h-hi, I-_ _i-i-I'm A-amy. Where's Percy, Grover, and Chiron?"_

"_Percy and Grover are talking to Chiron about what happen on your way here."_

"_O-o-oh."_

"_Must have been some fight, you even impressed the Ares kids"_

"_A-Ares?" Okay now I was really confused, isn't Ares a Greek god. My eyes widened. The amphisbaena is Greek to._

"_Yes Ares, the Greek god of-" I cut her off_

"_-war, b-bloodlust, violence, manly courage, and c-civil order."_

"_Wow, I thought a fighter as good as the Ares Kids described wouldn't even know to think."_

"_Are you kidding Books are my life and soul."I wasn't offended because of the Tomas._

"_Really? Me to."_

"_Yeah, But I was wondering what is going on?"_

"_Do you know the Greek stories?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, Greek gods are real," My mouth dropped open. " And sometimes they come down to earth and have kids."I was in shock but recovered quickly._

"_Whose child are you?"_

"_Athena."_

"_How do we find out."_

"_At the campfire."_

"_Campfire?"_

"_Yeah, you sit in the front and you will be claimed by your dad or mom"_

"_How will you be claimed by your mom or dad?"_

_Annabeth sighed. "Wow, you ask a lot of questions, don't you?"_

"_Sorry."_

"_No, it is fine. There will be a hologram above your head of their symbol."_

"_Oh."_

"_No more questions?"_

_I smiled "No."_

"_Come on I'll show you around."_

"_Okay."_

_I got up and we walked around camp. _

Finally, I saw Chiron. He was already talking to Percy and Nico.

"Hey, guys, what goes on?" I said.

"I was just telling Percy and Nico to meet me with you after the full moon jam. Amy do have a date?" Chiron asked.

"No."

"Why not you are such a nice young lady?" I raised a eyebrow.

"Because no one asked me. Plus I prefer to be single."

"Or is it because a special boy?" Percy teased. I had told Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Grover, and Chiron about the clue hunt, but not everything that had happened. Annabeth was the only one I had told about Korea. Percy came by when I did, but only heard "he broke my heart." And I haven't heard the end of it.

"NO!" I yelled at Percy.

"Okay." Percy said in a song sing voice.

I glared at him.

Chiron cleared his throat .

"So Amy will you be singing?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh"

"Great, you have between 8:00 and 8:20."

"Um, Okay."

"Good, now go get ready for the full moon jam."

I looked at my watch 7:14. I full moon jam started at 8:00

"Kay, Bye."

I ran to my cabin. It is a two story tree house that takes 5 , 120 year old trees to hold. My room was in the middle and the only part of the cabin that had a roof on top of it the rest of the cabin had a retractable roof . I climbed up the main tree and got on to the balcony and checked my watch 7:21.

Walked to my closet and opened it up and walked in and went to the tops section. I looked for a while then got a white and silver, zebra print, spaghetti strap top. I walked over to the bottoms section. I grabbed a pair of black and white Tye-Dye jeans. I put my outfit on and then skimmed the accessories until I found a leather choker with a eagle talon on it and a arm bracelet that had a eagle body in the middle( metal) and the wings curved around your arm. I also found the necklace Poseidon let me have and put it in my pocket. In the shoe section I put on my knee high metallic gray boots.

I checked my watch, 7:49 and climbed down the tree and ran to the Athena cabin where I found Annabeth. She was wearing a white lace sundress and gold sandals.

"Hey!" Annabeth said.

"Hey, we better get going."

"Okay."

We walked over to the site where we are holding the full moon Jam. The full moon jam comes on the 6th full moon to celebrate quest.8:00

Bart went up the mike. "Okay, people give it up for amy." The crowd applaud as I walked on stage.

_Don't walk away  
>Like you always do<br>This time_

_Baby you're the only thing  
>That's been<br>On my mind_

_Ever since you've left  
>I've been a mess<br>(You won't answer)  
>(Your phone)<em>

_I'll say it once  
>And I'll leave you alone<br>But I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back  
>To the old days<br>When the phone  
>Would ring<br>And I knew it  
>Was you<em>

_I wanna talk back  
>And get yelled at<br>Fight for nothing  
>Like we used to<em>

_Oh, kiss me  
>Like you mean it<br>Like you miss me  
>Cause I know that you do<em>

_I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>With you_

_Don't look at me that way  
>I see it in your<br>Eyes_

_Don't worry about me  
>I've been<br>Fine_

_I'm not gonna lie  
>I've been a mess<br>Since you've left_

_And every time I see you  
>It gets more and more<br>Intense_

_I wanna get back  
>To the old days<br>When the phone  
>Would ring<br>And I knew it  
>Was you<em>

_I wanna talk back  
>And get yelled at<br>Fight for nothing_  
><em>Like we used to<em>

_Oh, kiss me  
>Like you mean it<br>Like you miss me  
>Cause I know that you do<em>

_I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>With you_

_You were the only one  
>I wanted<br>And you were the first one  
>I fell for<em>

_You're the only one  
>That I've been needing<br>And I don't want to be  
>Lonely anymore<em>

_I wanna get back  
>To the old days<br>When the phone  
>Would ring<br>And I knew it  
>Was you<em>

_I wanna talk back  
>And get yelled at<br>Fight for nothing  
>Like we used to!<em>

_Oh, kiss me  
>Like you mean it<br>Like you miss me  
>Cause I know<br>That you do_

_I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>With you_

_(Get back)  
>Get back<br>(Get back)  
>Get back<em>

_(Get back)  
>Get back<br>(Get back)  
>Get back<em>

_Oh, kiss me  
>Like you mean it<br>Like you miss me  
>Cause I know<br>That you do_

_I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>I wanna get back  
>Get back<em>

_I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>Get back  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

The crowd cheered. The next song started. I noticed Nico and Percy weren't here

_Preacher man walked into the club and he said  
>He said, hey girl can't you walk and not stray?<br>Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the  
>Rhythm, the beat and the bass<br>Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways  
>Cause I'm so possessed with the music<br>The music he plays_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<em>

_Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes  
>He said, hey girl can't you live your life right<br>Father things aren't always so black and white  
>Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone<br>And it's not like I'm hurting anyone  
>But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways<em>

_I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<em>

_I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
><em>_I can't keep my hips from swaying  
>To his sweet melody, you see<br>I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could  
>Cuz' I chose a path and I'm not looking back<br>And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<em>

_Preacher man, preacher man  
>Preacher man, preacher man<br>(Forgive me but I don't know what I do)  
>Preacher man, preacher man<br>(Preacher man, why don't you understand)  
>Preacher man, preacher man<em>

_Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone  
>(Have you ever felt this way, have you ever ever never, felt this way)<br>Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone  
>With my rock, rock god<br>_

"All right how is she?" Bart said. The demigods cheered. Still no sign of Percy and Nico. The music started again and I grabbed the mic 'sorry' I mouthed.

_I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<em>

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_My God  
>Amazing that we got this far<br>It's like we're chasing all those stars  
>Who's driving shiny big black cars<em>

_And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
>And when a situation rises, just write it into an album<br>Seen it straight to go  
>I don't really like my flow, no, so<em>

_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
>Got no family I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<em>

_So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm ick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_All my secrets away  
>All my secrets away<br>_

Okay Nico and Percy still aren't here, I know Percy would never miss a chance to slow dance with Annabeth. Chiron, Nico, Percy were talking earlier and Chiron Pushes me to do this. Nico and Percy are off on a quest. They are also gonna have a funeral tomorrow.

_Call you up when I know he's at home,  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<br>what can I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know  
><em>

_Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

_I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting to shy Sometimes I feel like he might make a move<br>Is this all in my head?  
>I don't know what to do<br>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<em>

_Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

_Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related<em>

_Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and...<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

I need to finish this soon.

_You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha  
>You're walkin' by and I trip on the furniture<br>I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'  
>And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'<em>

_I see you shake, shake and I'm spinnin'  
>It's like I won the race, yeah I'm winning<br>I'm all dizzy when you're here with me  
>So let's bring the heat<em>

_'Cause there ain't nothing to it, just got to do it  
>You've got to own it, own it<em>

_Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
>And you got it like that, burn it up like that<br>Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
>If you got it like that, yeah, it's hot like that<em>

_Eh, eh, yeah, I'll will make you say, eh, eh  
>So bang a drum, bang a drum<em>

_You got me floatin' ten feet off the ground  
>It's like whoa, I'm not backin' down<br>My hearts pumpin' and it's workin' over time  
>I got the crazy butterflies<em>

_We're doin' it right when we're together  
>With you by my side it only gets better<br>Your on my team, we got it figured out  
>It's you and me no doubt<em>

_There ain't nothing to it, just got to do it  
>You've got to own it, own it<em>

_Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
>If it's hot like that, burn it up like that<br>Welcome to the beat, you gotta dip it down low  
>If you got it like that, yeah, it's hot like that<em>

_Eh, eh, yeah, I'll will make you say, eh, eh  
>So bang a drum, bang a drum<br>Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum  
>Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum<em>

_You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha  
>You're walkin' by and I trip on the furniture<br>I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'  
>And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'<em>

_I see you shake, shake and I'm spinnin'  
>It's like I won the race, yeah I'm winning<br>I'm all dizzy when you're here with me  
>So let's bring the heat<em>

_There ain't nothing to it, bang a drum  
>Just got to do it, bang a drum<br>You've got to own it, own it_

_Welcome to the beat, you gotta dip it down low  
>If you got it like that, burn it up like that<br>Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
>If you got it like that, yeah it's hot like that<em>

_Eh, eh, yeah, I'll will make you say, eh, eh  
>So bang a drum, bang a drum<br>Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum  
>Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum<br>Bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum  
>Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum<em>

Yes I ran off the stage. I will find out where they are after all I am the angel of hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan pov

It's been almost two days we've been here. I know these people are not vespers. I know they want this girl named Autumn Bridget also called the Angel of Hope. The Ekats say they keep on talking about Greek mythology. More often demigods, who according to the Ekats are the children of a god and a mortal. One of the kidnappers came up to my cell.

"Poor little Dan. Doesn't even know where his sister is when we do."

"Did you do something to her?"

"He doesn't even know what she is."

"She's human."

"No, no, no, she's not fully human."

"What do you mean? Is she a demigod?" I said joking. The rest of the Cahills seemed to be watching thoughtfully.

"Give the boy a prize."

"She's not a demigod. She's not anything but human."

"Of course not , sometimes she's a mermaid."

"Okay, Your nut."

"Am I? Noah put on the fight that autumn/Amy did last then show her with her new family ."

A screen started to slide down. The movie started I saw Amy, she was wearing a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and sunglasses. The screen was soon blank and there was a rumble and the wall burst open. There were two people with messy hair. The kidnappers ran away.

"Nico, get them out of there. I need to get back before amy get's finds out."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy pov

I was walked to Percy's cabin where I found him sitting on a chair. Reading he never read! One time I tried to make him read he dropped the book in the lake.

"Okay. Where did you go?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. _ Trying to play dumb, huh?_

"Well you missed the full moon jam."

"Really? I thought it was next week."

I walked to the window and pointed at the full moon. "Full moon, stupid."

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh. " He said.

"Well Annabeth and I had fun. Xander made Annabeth slow dance with him."I smiled. _Three….. Two…. One._

"What! If I wasn't on a stupid quest I would've punched Xander." His eyes widened and looked at me.

"I knew it. What quest? I thought we were a team and where is Nico?"

Percy sighed. "Did Annabeth really slow dance with Xander?" He asked clearly hoping the answer was no.

"No."

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes then smiled "No, she didn't dance with him. I mean if that did happen I would have punched him. I mean I know I tease you, but you still are my cousin."

He smiled.

"So what was the quest?"

He sighed, again like he lost. Which he did. "The Cahills where kidnapped and Chiron told us to help them. Also not to tell you."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, but they might think you are now alive."

"Where is Nico?"

"Still helping them out."

"Okay, how did you defeat them?"

"We didn't do anything they just ran off."

I gave him a face. I mean anyone who can kidnap the Cahills and then be afraid of Nico and Percy. Oh My God, maybe they had a monster.

"We need to go back." I insisted.

"Why?"

"How long do think unlocking a cell takes?"

"Uh, 30 seconds."

"Then he could give the keys to the Cahills then leave."

"Chill out amy. It takes at least ten minutes to get here."

"Shadow travel."

His eyes widened.

"How did you get there?" I asked.

"Boat."

"And you said ten minutes. I well go to mermaid form with your dad's necklace and try to help Nico if he needs it."

"But they can't know that you are okay and not being killed."

"Will, Nico is family and I won't let him get hurt."I grabbed bow and 15 arrows and my two best swords, well at Percy's cabin. I put on Poseidon's necklace then ran to the water and dived in. I turned in to a mermaid. When I am a mermaid I have blue and green streaks in my hair, an orange 7 foot tail, and an orange bikini top. I can hold my breath for 1 hour and 15 minutes and swim up to 250 miles.

_I swear if they hurt Nico or any Cahill. I will kill them with my own two hands._

**Dan pov**

Okay so this guy named Nico at one moment was letting us out and then a monster wacked him across him the room. About ten minutes ago they started fighting and they still are. The monster looked like a giant bull and how did a 12 year old get a sword, because I want one.

Nico and the monster were fighting and then Nico's sword slid across the room.

Then I the monster fell down. I saw there was an arrow in his leg. He growled and got up and looked for the source.

**Amy pov**

When I changed out of my mermaid form it was like nothing ever happened like always. I walked by the guards without them noticing. I heard Nico's sword clatter and ran to the source. I saw the Cahills in cells, Nico on the ground, and I monitor about to kill Nico. Without thinking I raised my bow and shot an arrow in the monitor's leg. The monster started looking for the source and I was staying in the shadows. I saw Nico's face brighten up he must of seen me.

I walked out of the shadows and the monster turned towards me.

"Stay away from my family." I said even I felt the venom in my voice.

The monster charged me and I stepped out of the way and plunged my sword in his back he dropped down and turned to dust. I looked up, I saw the Cahills with shocked faces. Percy came out of the shadows.

"Percy did you tell Amy?" Nico asked.

"No, I asked the Indians to show me the way." I told Nico.

"Sorry cuz' she tricked me." Percy said to Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes "She always tricks you."

I turned to Nico, "Like I haven't tricked you."

I walked to the cells.

"Oh, Amy?" Percy called.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"I was wondering how you got past the guards."

"I walked past them."

"They didn't notice you?"Percy said shocked. I turned around, again and unlocked the cell Dan and the people in the clue hunt.

Nellie took the keys from my hands. "I will unlock the rest of the cages. I think Dan wants to talk to you."

I looked at Dan. "Hey, Dan."

He looked up at me. "Is what the kidnapers said true?"

"Well, I wasn't here so I don't know."

"They said Greek gods were real," Dan said "and that you were a demigod. You know-"

"Half human and half God." I interrupted.

"You are?" Ian asked. I notice the rest of the Cahills from the clue hunt were listening.

I sighed. "Yes."

Percy and Nico walked over to us. "Um, Amy, Nico and I need to go." Percy said.

"No, Amy is staying with us." Dan said grabbing my hand.

"No, she needs to come with us." Percy and Nico said and grabbing my hand and pulled and I went flying in their direction. Nico pointed his sword at the Cahills and Percy was pulling me out of the room.

I walked to the water and jumped in and swam back to camp and ran to my cabin. I open the roof to look at the stars and slowly drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and I was in bed. It was all a dream. Good I don't want to leave Dan again. Last night after the full moon jam I walked allover camp, but I couldn't find Percy or Nico so I went to bed. I sighed. I need to go to Percy's and see where he was last night. I got dressed in red jeans, a sleeveless blue monster shirt, a jean vest, and cowboy boots. I walked over to Percy's cabin. The sea breeze felt good. I stopped to look at the sun rising over the sea. It was pink, scarlet, and orange.

When I got to the cabin I knocked then slowly opened the door. "Percy, Where are you?" I looked around where is he. I found him on the dock looking out at sea. I walked up to him, took off my shoes and sat beside him. We were silent for a little while.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, where were you last night. I looked everywhere. You and Nico were nowhere to be found," I looked at him. He looked sad, "What's wrong?" I asked. I don't really want to hear the answer myself.

"I…." He said the rest so quietly I couldn't hear.

"What?"

Percy looked at me with sad eyes. "I don't know where Nico is."

"Isn't he supposed to be here at Camp?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is. But I left him behind to get here so you wouldn't find out what we were doing. When he didn't come back here in a couple of hours, I went back to where we were last night and everything was moved you couldn't tell they were there, but they were I was sure and there was nothing else in twenty miles."

I watched as Percy looked sadder and sadder with each passing second.

"Percy I promise we will get him back."

"How?" Percy asked.

I looked at the water. How? I really didn't know, but I promised to Percy and to myself. I'll do what I always do when I need to think.

"Percy I'm going for a swim to think. You should go to Annabeth, I'm sure she'll have at least an idea of what to do."

I put on Poseidon's necklace and jumped into the water. When I am under water it's like a whole different world. The fish are beautiful and all different colors. Being close to camp there are a couple boats and swords. Sometimes people think I am Poseidon's daughter, now I know what they mean.

I kept swimming until I came upon a thing I never saw here before and I was just here yesterday. I probably shouldn't get to near to it. I was about to turn around when I saw something interesting it was Nico's sword he would never go anywhere without it. I looked back at the … whatever it was. I grabbed Nico's sword and swam closer to the thing. As I got closer I saw it had windows. I pulled my hair back and peeked inside.

Wow, it was like a little prison/ work facility. I looked around and saw Nico in a cell. I continued down the wall of windows to try and find out what I would be up against.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked around the prison. There was nothing much, I guess they thought they wouldn't get discovered. I went back to the first window I was at. I saw they were taking Nico out of his cage and tying his legs and arms up I waited to see what they will do to him, a few minutes later I found out. I saw Nico drowning; I quickly swam over to him. I cut his bounds with his sword and dragged him to the surface. Nico was breathing very fast trying to get oxygen in to his lungs.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded still gasping for air.

"Good. Let's get you back to camp," I put his arm around my shoulders. "Hold on tight we are about to take off." I started swimming at about fifty miles per hour. We were back at camp in thirty minutes. I took Poseidon's necklace off and turned back in to a human. I walked up on to shore where I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting in the sand; it looked like she was trying to comfort him.

"Hey, guys," I said clearly scaring them. "Can you help me?" Dragging Nico behind me he passed out half way to the camp. They got up and ran toward us.

"Annabeth you get Chiron, Amy and I will carry Nico to the infirmary."Percy said. Annabeth nodded and ran off. I grabbed Nico by the arms and Percy grabbed his legs. When we got to the infirmary we sat next to the bed Nico was in.

"Amy, where did you find him?" Percy asked.

"I found him about 25 miles from camp, under water." I said.

"What was he doing there?"

"Oh, there's like an underwater facility there. I think that's where the people you fought last night went."

He looked at Nico, "I wish I was there to help."

We were silent for a while.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh, I can't tell you."

I looked at him weirdly. I let out a small sigh, "Fine, don't tell me. I mean now they are underwater and only I can hold my breath long enough to get a good look at what is happening down there, you won't need me anymore."

"Well, Chiron said we couldn't tell you, But if you help us out you will find out."

I smiled, "Well played."

"You're rubbing off on me." He said.

"Now only if I would rub off on Nico and Annabeth. Then my life would be complete."

I heard a tired laugh come from the infirmary bed.

"Good luck with Annabeth. She's a goody-two-shoe person," Nico said. "No offence Percy."


End file.
